An enterprise may store business data in various tables residing in a database. For instance, the tables residing in the database include business data related to development, quality assurance, sales, support, of services and products offered by the enterprise; data related to employees, customers, and partners. Some of the enterprise business data stored in the database, e.g., the data related to employees, customers, and the like, may be confidential.
Storing business data requires maintenance of the database where the data is stored. Database maintenance may include tasks of resolving anomalies in database functionalities. The enterprise may use a third party vendor for database maintenance. When needed, the enterprise may provide access to confidential information for the third party vendor by masking or encrypting such data. Masking confidential information may be challenging as data may be stored in various tables in the database. Typically the masking of confidential information is accomplished using database queries, for example, blanking queries. However, executing blanking queries on multiple tables is arduous and inconvenient. Verifying whether the confidential information distributed on multiple tables is masked, can be a challenging task, too.